bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Artakha (Istota)
Artakha jest potężną istotą Wszechświata Matoran, "bratem" Karzahni, i władca królewskiej wyspy Artakha. Biografia Zanim Mata Nui został stworzony przez Wielkie Istoty, Artakha i Karzahni zostali stworzeni i otrzymali królestwa od Wielkich Istot, by je strzec. Artakha wybrał nazwę swojej ziemi od swojego imienia. Wkrótce po utworzeniu, Artakha i jego brat ubiegali się o Maskę Kreacji, w walce w której Artakha wygrał. Podczas gdy Karzahni żył w miejscu, gdzie Matoranie byli wysyłani na reperację, Artakha zdecydował rządzić miejscem światła, gdzie Matoranie mogli pracować w spokoju i w komforcie. W tym czasie, Artakha pracował jako inżynier, tworząc różne obiekty dla każdego, kto mu zlecił, łącznie wyposażenie dla Zakonu Mata Nui. Wśród innych kreacji, Artakha stworzył Toa Mata, jak również Axalara T9, Jetrax T6, i Rockoh T3, i umieścił trzy pojazdy wewnątrz Codrexu w Karda Nui. Tysiące lat póżniej, wielka inwazja zaaranżowana rzez Bractwo Makut, prowadzona przez Makuta Kojola, wzięła Artakhę w zaskoczenie. Wykorzystując każdy aspekt obrony wyspy, udało mu się zatrzymać wojsko inwazji, ale nie był w stanie zatrzymać całej inwazji, i zaatakjowano twierdzę. Kojol osobiście wszedł do twierdzy i zdołał uciec z Kanohi Avohkii, jednym z kreacji Artakhi, ostrzegając władcy do udziału w Bractwie. W odpowiedzi na inwazję, Artakha postanowił rozkazać Zakonu Mata Nui zniszczyć wszystkie mapy i plany prowadzące na jego wyspę. Mieszkańcy królestwa Artakhi zniszczyli też pomost lądowy łączący z większą niezamieszkałą wyspą, a Zakon wyeliminował istoty które wiedziały o lokalizacji Artakhi, łącznie z Kojolem i członkami Zakonu. Ostatecznie, Artakha i jego wyspa stopniowo popadali w zapomnienie i w końcu zmienili się w legendę, i postanowili nie tworzyć kolejnych broni dla Wszechświata Matoran. Podczas wizyty w królestwie Artakhi, Toa Nuva rozmawiali z Artakhą na zewnątrz jego twierdzy, i Artakha poprosił ich o opowieść o ostatnich przygodach Nuva. Po wysłuchaniu opowieści, Artakha wyposażył Toa w swoją największą kreację, Adaptacyjną Zbroję, i teleportował ich do Karda Nui. Po ucieczce Toa Nuva z Karda Nui, Artakha przetransportował ich pojazdy z powrotem do Codrexu. Rządy Teridaxa Niedługo po tym, jak Makuta Teridax przejął ciało Mata Nui, zainicjował atak na Artakhę. Wiedząc, że ta wielka wyspa może upaść przed atakami Rahkshi, Artakha wszedł do umysłu Lewy, który zamierzał go uratować. Po informowaniu Lewy o swoim wyborze, przetransportował Toa Powietrza na wyspę Tren Kroma. Tren Krom póżniej skontaktował się z Artakhą, po kradzieży ciała Lewy, z prośbą o pomoc, aby dostać się do Metru Nui. Artakha rozważał tą prośbę, i w końcu zgodził się, transportując Tren Kroma do Archiwum. Artakha ostrzegł Tren Kroma, aby zachował ciało do końca umowy, jaką zawarł z Lewą, i zagroził, że zniszczy ciało jeżeli on zdecyduje się zostać w nim. Artakha póżniej teleportował się do Procesora Rdzenia, przerywając gorącą bitwę pomiędzy Tuyet, Miserixem, Brutaką, Axonnem, Tren Kromem, i Helryx. Wyraził swój gniew na ich metody ratowania wszechświata i Helryx zidentyfikowała go po głosie, mówiąc głośno jego imię i poinformowała reszty grupy. Alternatywny Wszechświat Imperium Toa W tym alternatywnym wszechświecie, Artakha wciąż robił Wielkie Dyski, ale zdecydował się je badać, a póżniej odkrył jak z nich zrobić Kanohi Vahi. Póżniej przekazał Kanohi Vahi Imperium Toa, jako wniosek przez Toa Tuyet. Legendy Legendy mówią, że nikt nie widział Artakhi osobiście, z wyjątkie m jego "brata", Karzahniego. Niektórzy uznawają go jako Wielką Istotę, a inni wierzyli, że to może być sam Mata Nui, jednak oba pojęcia nie były prawdziwe. Jednakże wiadomo, że Artakha jest wielkim projektantem i wiele wysp bazowano na miastach, takich jak Metru Nui, nawet zaprojektował swoją wyspę. Mówi się, że Matoranie mają możliwości budowy, powinni oni materiałów przy bramie swojej twierdzy i wrócić następnego dnia, aby znaleźć swoje żądany obiekt wykonany dla nich. Umiejętności i Cechy Artakha jest fizycznie dużą i potężną postacią. Artakha jest wysoko wykwalifikowanym twórcą, umożliwiając mu tworzenie przedmiotów i broni. Jest też jednym z nielicznych istot we wszechświecie, które są w stanie manipulować Protostalą. Jednakże, brakuje mu doświadczenie w pracy z Wirusami, i miał kłopoty z tworzeniem Rahi. Potrafi również tworzyć Toa, ale tylko wtedy gdy Mata Nui lub Wielkie Istoty przemyślą i dostarczą mu niezbędnych materiałów. Artakha posiada potężną zdolność telepatyczną, jest jedynym, który może naruszyć tarczę Karda Nui. Może on również teleportować siebie samego i innych do różnych miejsc, moc może również w stanie ominąć tarczę. Maska Artakha nosi Legendarną Maskę Tworzenia, Kanohi, która pozwala mu wyobrazić sobie, co planuje tworzyć i jak zrobić to, zanim zacznie tworzyć. Potrafi też tworzyć przedmioty, które Artakha zna, jak je stworzyć. Cytaty Pojawienia *''Kroniki Mutrana'' (Nie wspomniany imieniem) *''Legendy BIONICLE 2: Mroczne Przeznaczenie'' (Pierwszy raz Wspomniany) *''Blog Toa Nuva'' (Nie wspomniany imieniem) *''Sny o Zagładzie'' (Jedynie Wspomniany) *''Legendy BIONICLE 8: Upadek'' (Tylko Głos) *''Władanie Cieni'' *''BIONICLE: Świat'' (Jedynie Wspomniany)